


What Could Have Been

by Zany_the_Nerd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU where Anakin never turned and now he and his family are on the run, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, obi-wan comforts anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zany_the_Nerd/pseuds/Zany_the_Nerd
Summary: AU: Two years after Order 66 and Palpatine's take over, Anakin, Padme, Obi-Wan, and the twins are now on the run. Anakin has a terrible dream of him in a black mask and wonders if that is a vision of the future. Luckily, Obi-Wan sets him straight....as usual.Oneshot AU
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	What Could Have Been

Anakin Skywalker jolted awake, heart racing and skin covered in a layer of sweat. He raised a hand and touched his face. His flesh and blood face. That dream had been…too real. He let out a shaky breath. Kriff, he felt like he was smoldering under these sheets! He had to get out!

Gently, as to not wake Padme, he removed the covers and sat up on the lumpy puffcot. Dragging robotic fingers through his damp hair, Anakin rose to his feet and took several cautious steps forward to avoid stepping on the set of sleeping two-year olds.  
The room his family currently slept in was cramped to say the least. The floor space was all but covered with three puffcots and various bulky bags that were packed and ready to be grabbed at a moment’s notice. He really wished there was a window in the room so he could get some fresh air, but he knew it was safer for them not to have one. With light footsteps, he reached the faucet in the corner and turned the knob, creating a quiet stream of water. Splashing his face, he thought back on the nightmare. Was it a vision of the future? The past? Or nothing more than a vivid dream? 

He suddenly paused his thoughts and forced a smile, “Sorry if I woke you, I thought I was pretty quiet,” he whispered.

“I’m a light sleeper,” Obi-Wan’s hushed voice rang out behind him.

“Don’t I know it,” he chuckled before shutting off the water and turning around to face his friend. 

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan stepped over the twins, freezing momentarily as Luke rolled over onto his side, before coming to a stand in front of him. The dim light above the sink illuminated the thick, silver strands that littered Obi-Wan’s otherwise brown hair. Years of war plus the last two spent on the run had caused his friend to look much older than he actually was. He looked a little run down himself now thinking about it.

“I’m surprised you’re not upstairs.”

“Why would I be?” the younger man asked, reclining against the sink.

“Anakin, I’ve known you for over half your life and when something bothers you, you always go out for air.”

Ah leave it to Obi-Wan to be able to sense something was wrong. 

“Yeah, well, now there are others I’d be putting at risk by taking a midnight stroll,” he said, gesturing with his head towards Padme, Luke, and Leia.

“Well?” 

“Well what?” Anakin asked, knowing full well what Obi-Wan had meant.

“Well, what’s wrong?”

“Just had a nightmare is all…” at Obi-Wan’s ‘elaborate’ look he sighed and continued, “In the dream I was standing on the bridge of an Imperial Star Destroyer only I wasn’t me. I was a…droid or something covered in black armor. And…I could feel a deep, pulsing anger—anger like I haven’t felt since—” he stopped speaking as images of his mother and the bodies dozens of Sand People flashed through his head, “Since my mother died.”

What he didn’t voice, was that he had been standing at the side of Chancellor, now Emperor, Palpatine.

“Hm that is peculiar,” Obi-Wan said, folding his arms. 

“It wasn’t—you don’t think it was a vision, do you? Of the future, I mean.” He felt so much younger than his twenty-five years asking that. 

Obi-Wan was thoughtful for a moment, “I don’t think so. I have a hard time imagining you turning into a droid.” There was a humorous touch to the man’s voice that was oddly comforting. Hearing someone else say it did make the dream seem rather ridiculous. Still, there was a piece of him that remained shaken. Obi-Wan must have been able to tell.

“If it was a vision, though, you mustn’t forget, the force can show us images of things that were or things that may be, but those things are not set in stone.”

“You’re right,” he answered, fingers tapping against the permacrete sink. After all, he’d had that terrible vision of Padme dying in childbirth and that, much to his relief, hadn’t come to pass. 

“Aren’t I always?”

“Psh, don’t you wish,” Anakin rolled his eyes. The comment had succeeded in dissolving his remaining ill feelings, exhaustion once again taking hold, “I suppose we’re going to need to get an early start tomorrow if we want to get off the planet. Hopefully Dex came through in getting us a ship.”

“Don’t worry, he won’t let us down.” Obi-Wan reassured, “My main concern is being able to get to the ship without Imperial guards—”

“What are you two doing up?” Padme’s tired voice interrupted. 

Anakin looked over at his half-asleep wife with amusement, “Just talking.” 

“Leia was hard enough to get to sleep, if you wake her up, you are going to be the ones to put her back to bed.”

Obi-Wan winced, no doubt remembering the fit the girl had thrown early that night, “Actually, we were just about to lay back down, weren’t we?”

“Oh yeah,” Anakin yawned, clapping his friend on the shoulder in silent thanks.

Obi-wan placed a hand on his shoulder in response and squeezed; no problem.

**A/N: This idea sprang from wondering what would happen if Anakin hadn't turned, but Palpatine had still taken over. I imagine that Palpatine is still looking for Anakin as he still desires him to be his apprentice and wants to see his fall. But yeah, at the end, the team is trying to get off Coruscant by sneaking onto a ship Dexter Jettster has prepared for them. I would like to write more one-shots if this gets a good response and I can think of anything.**


End file.
